


Doctor Who Groupchat

by HamilWhoTangled



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWhoTangled/pseuds/HamilWhoTangled
Summary: SJ (my OC) just wanted to create a groupchat. What happens when a certain user by the name of UnknownEntity joins and starts adding more and more people? This. This is what happens.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fam (the group chat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539808) by [mysticpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticpendragon/pseuds/mysticpendragon). 



> Hi! Sorry about the amount of OCs, if they're not your thing you can stop reading this now. But if they are, then stick around I guess.

**17th Doctor: PoshMan**

**Lara** ( OC companion travelling with 17th Doctor): **Eliiiiiiza**

 **Harry** ( OC companion travelling with 17th Doctor): **HERECOMESTHEGENERAL**

**16th Doctor** **: SmolButSmart**

**15** **th** **Doctor: Doctortwink**

**Hugo** (OC companion travelling with 15th Doctor) **: Hue**

 **S-J (** OC comapnion- 16 years old. Travelling with 15th Doctor **): DiamondInTheRough**

**14** **th** **Doctor: FinallyGinger**

**Dexter** (OC companion travelling with 14th Doctor) **: Dazza**

 **Lucy** (OC companion travelling with 14th Doctor) **: Lucy4TheWin**

**13** **th** **Doctor: Custard_Creamz**

**SJ (** 13 yrs old **): ShineBrightLikeADiamond**

**SpyMaster: BDSpyM**

**Graham: BusDriverLad**

**Ryan: Don'tTouch**

**Yaz: OfficerBi**

**Ruth: RUTHless**

**12** **th** **Doctor: Eyebrows**

**Bill: I'mABilliever**

**Heather: ThePilot**

**Missy: ScaryPoppins**

**Nardole: Nardy**

**Clara: SpaceBicon**

**Ashildr: LadyMe**

**11** **th** **Doctor: BowTiesAreCool**

**Amy: Ginge**

**Rory: RoryTheRoman**

**River: ActualPsycho**

**SJ (** 8 yrs old- currently traveling with Twelve **): MissingThem**

**Mels: HelloBenjamin**

**10** **th** **Doctor: Spaceman**

**Saxon Master: TheDrums / SexySaxon**

**Donna: JustTheTemp**

**Martha: Save…Maaaaaartha**

**Bad Wolf: BadWolfBadWolfWatchaGonnaDo**

**Rose: DefenderOfTheEarth**

**9** **th** **Doctor: Ears**

**Jack: ImmortalAndGay**

**Kosotchei: SexyChild**

**Theta: TimelessChild**

**1** **st** **Doctor: TheOriginal**

**2** **nd** **Doctor: CosmicHobo**

**3** **rd** **Doctor: ReverseThePolarity**

**4** **th** **Doctor: GlupGlupGlupGlup**

**5** **th** **Doctor: BraveHeart**

**6** **th** **Doctor: Joseph**

**7** **th** **Doctor: Spoony**

**8** **th** **Doctor: NotLordByron**

**Tentoo: Corin/Handy**

**War Doctor: CaptainGrumpy**

**RomanaI: Fred#1**

**RomanaII: Fred#2**

**RomanaIII: Fred#3**

**RomanaIV: Fred#4**

**Susan: AlwaysFallingOver**


	2. Chapter 1- 15's Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entity arrives, and the chaos begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I originally posted this on Fanfiction.net, then I realised it would be better if I posted it here instead, so enjoy this wild OC-filled chaos!

_DiamondInTheRough has created the chat '15's Team'_

_DiamondInTheRough has added DoctorTwink and 1 other_

**DoctorTwink:** What is this?

 **DiamondInTheRough:** It's a groupchat so that we can be together even when we're apart!

 **DoctorTwink:** Why is my username this?

 **DiamondInTheRough:** Because you are a twink

 **Hue:** Hello

_UnknownEntity has joined the chat_

**DiamondInTheRough:** Wot

 **DiamondInTheRough:** Who just invaded the chat

 **UnknownEntity:** My identity will be revealed given time. For now, all you need to know is…

 **Hue:** What is it?

 **DoctorTwink:** What do we need to know?

 **DiamondInTheRough:** TELL US PLEASE

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

_UnknownEntity has added FinallyGinger and 2 others to the chat_

**UnknownEntity:** And they are not who I was referring to

 **FinallyGinger:** What the hell is this

 **Lucy4theWin:** Don't be rude Doctor

 **DiamondInTheRough:** WAIT

 **DiamondInTheRough:** DOCTOR?!

 **DoctorTwink:** ldgrthyj

 **FinallyGinger:** Who are you people?

 **DiamondInTheRough:** In short, I'm SJ, **DoctorTwink** is your future selfand **Hue** is Hugo, who is your future companion. This is a groupchat, meant so that we could interact with each other.

 **Hue:** You are surprisingly calm considering

 **DiamondInTheRough:** DW, I'm keyboard smashing inside

 **Hue:** That makes a lot of sense

 **Lucy4TheWin:** Likjuyhft

 **Dazza:** Why is the Doctor shouting at the phone?

 **Lucy4TheWin:** Read through the chat, you'll find it

 **Dazza:** Oh…

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **DiamondInTheRough:** Lasdefrgthyjuftdrseawtshg


	3. Chapter 3- The Chaos Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen and the gang get added to the chat. Also everyone is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third chapter of this thing! Not much to say except enjoy this chaos, I guess.

_SJ has created the chat ' DOCTORZ'._

_SJ has added Doctor14 and 1 other to the chat._

_SJ has left the chat._

**Doctor15:** What is the purpose of this chat

 **Doctor14:** I believe that it's so that we could interact without companions interrupting us

 **Doctor14:** Either that or because SJ wanted to annoy us

 **Doctor15:** Probably both

 **Doctor14:** For once, I am in agreement with myself

 **Doctor15:** I assume that's not going to last

 **Doctor14:** Probably not

Group chat: 15's Team

_DiamondInTheRough has changed the chat name to Prepare for trouble_

_UnknownEntity has added Custard_Creamz and 4 others._

**Custard_Creamz:** Wot is this

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **DiamondInTheRough:** wretyuikhjugf

 **BDSpyM:** So, we meet again, Doctor

 **Custard_Creamz:** ffs I just met you for the second time

 **BDSpyM:** Lol sucks to be you

 **BusDriverLad:** What have I been added to?

 **Lucy4TheWin:** Believe me, you'll be asking that a lot

 **Don'tTouch:** Who added us?

 **UnknownEntity:** Me. Also she is returning

 **FinallyGinger:** WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT

 **UnknownEntity:** No.I will stop when she returns.

 **DoctorTwink:** Slokijuhtgdfxv

 **DiamondInTheRough:** You and me both, **DoctorTwink**. You and me both.

 **Custard_Creamz:** Wait, who are y'all?

 **Dazza:** This is gonna be a long night.

 **OfficerBi:** Tell me about it.

 **Don'tTouch:** Same.

 **BDSpyM:** Lol sucks to be you

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **Lucy4TheWin:** Sadfghjkiolkijuhy


	4. Chapter 4- What even is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve and his team get added to the chat. Also she is returning.

Group Chat- Prepare for trouble

_UnknownEntity has added Eyebrows and 5 others to the chat_

**ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** Hi! What is this?

 **DiamondInTheRough:** Believe me, I've been asking the same question since I created this chat

 **ScaryPoppins:** HEYYYYYY SISTERSSSSSSS!

 **BDSpyM:** And here I was, thinking that I was going to have FUN on this chat…

 **DiamondInTheRough: BDSpyM** Shut up, 'Master'

 **ScaryPoppins:** Ohhhhhh, look who it is!

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** Can everyone plz introduce themselves? I can't figure out who anyone is

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** Except Missy and the Master

 **FinallyGinger:** Fine. I'll go first. I'm the "14th" Doctor. Yes, I'm ginger, and no, I didn't create the chat. And before anyone asks how there can be multiple Doctors, Time Lords can change their faces when dying.

 **ScaryPoppins:** And Time Ladies, darling!

 **I'mABilliever:** Shut up Missy

 **I'mABilliever:** BTW I'm Bill, I travelled with the Doctor. Don't know what incarnation he was tho

 **Eyebrows:** To clarify, she means me, the 12th Doctor.

 **Lucy4theWin:** Guess I'll go next. I'm Lucy, I travel with **FinallyGinger** and **Dazza,** as well as SJ (obvsly)

 **Dazza:** I'm Dexter, Lucy already explained everything else

 **DoctorTwink:** I'm the 15th Doctor, please ignore my username

 **DiamondInTheRough: DoctorTwink** But you ARE a twink

 **DoctorTwink:** Do you even know what a twink is

 **DiamondInTheRough:** Ofc I do, I'm not 7 anymore

 **DiamondInTheRough:** BTW I'm SJ, I travel with **DoctorTwink** but I know the other Doctors on this chat because I travelled with them too.

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** WAIT

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** WHAT

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond: DiamondInTheRough** YOUR'E MY FUTURE SELF?

 **DiamondInTheRough: ShineBrightLikeADiamond** So THAT explains the username. And BTW I am

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** OML SO COOL

 **Hue:** Just going to change the subject here. I'm Hugo, I travel with **DiamondInTheRough** and **DoctorTwink**

 **Custard_Creamz:** Hullo y'all! I'm the 13th Doctor, currently with my fam! 😊

 **OfficerBi:** I'm Yasmin Khan, but you can call me Yaz. I travel with **Custard_Creamz** and the rest of the fam

 **I'mABilliever:** Is nobody going to mention that **Custard_Creamz** just casually used 'y'all'?

 **BusDriverLad:** #CowboyDoctorConfirmed

 **Eyebrows:** I'm more concerned with the use of 'fam'

 **Custard_Creamz:** **Eyebrows** Says the one who used the word 'dude' in front of several Medieval people

 **Custard_Creamz:** After rolling in on a tank, whilst playing the electric guitar

 **I'mABilliever:** olkijuhydf

 **Nardy:** I'm going back to introductions. I'm Nardole, I sort-of travel with **Eyebrows**

 **BusDriverLad:** Right, I'm Graham, I am part of **Custard_Creamz** Fam

 **Don'tTouch:** I'm Ryan, also part of the Fam

 **ScaryPoppins:** HEY MISSY, I'M SO FINE! I'M SO FINE, I BLOW MY MIND, I'M MISSY! I'M MISSY!

 **ThePilot:** Hello, I'm Heather. Bill's gf

 **BDSpyM:** Hello, I'm the Master. **ScaryPoppins** over here is another version of me. Don't come too near me or I will murder you.

 **ScaryPoppins:** Darling, we're the Master. We'll murder you anyway.

 **BDSpyM:** Of course we will

 **DiamondInTheRough:** I regret making this chat

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **DiamondInTheRough:** LIKUJYHTGFRD

 **BDSpyM:** Lol sucks to be you


	5. Chapter 5- SeXIEsT gRoUpChAt EvEr! Lolz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple chats are created, all of which the Entity invades. Also she is returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches

_Missy has created the group chat 'SeXiEsT gRoUpChAt EvEr! Lolz'_

_Missy has changed their name to ScaryPoppins_

_ScaryPoppins has added BDSpyM and 1 other to the chat._

_UnknownEntity has joined the chat_

**BDSpyM:** WHY MISSY WHY

 **ScaryPoppins:** How else would we make evil plans without the Doctors knowing?

 **BDSpyM:** I meant why did you add Roundface to the chat

 **SexySaxon:** MY FACE IS NOT ROUND

 **ScaryPoppins:** It is a bit

 **BDSpyM:** Lol sucks to be you

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **BDSpyM:** SDFRGTHYJUKJHTGF

_SJ has created the groupchat '15's Team- the Sequel'_

_SJ has added 2 others to the chat_

_UnknownEntity has joined the chat_

**SJ: UnknownEntity** PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO NOT RUIN THIS CHAT TOO

 **UnknownEntity:** Fine. But she is returning

 **SJ:** FML

 **HugoWarner:** Lol

 **Doctor15:** At least I'm not being called a twink this time

 **SJ:** But you are a twink

 **UnknownEntity:** Agreed. Also she is returning

 **Doctor15:** DFGHYJUYHTGRFEGTRHTJ

_SJ has created the chat '14's Team'_

_SJ has added Doctor14 and 2 others to the chat_

_UnknownEntity has joined the chat_

**UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **Doctor14:** STOP SAYING THAT

 **UnknownEntity:** No. She is returning

 **SJ:** Why is it that EVERY time I create a groupchat, **UnknownEntity** always invades?

 **Dazza:** Beats me

 **Lucy4TheWin:** ^^

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **SJ:** DFGHYUJIKYUJYHBGXDZFSEFVZGBXDFEDFSVBGC GXFRSGHTRHFHCFTDXBCN GFDSZGXBC

 **Doctor14:** ^^

 **Lucy4TheWin:** ^^

 **Dazza:** ^^

_Doctor13 has created the chat 'Fam'_

_Doctor13 has added SJ and 4 others to the chat_

**SJ:** Why is past me on here too? No offense

 **AlsoSJ:** Why is future me on here too? No offense

 **AlsoSJ:** LKJHGYT didn't see the text above 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

 **SJ:** Lol 😂

 **Doctor13: Everyone** Hi, fam! I created this chat so we could all chat with no interruptions!

_UnknownEntity has joined the chat._

_UnknownEntity has added JackHarkness to the chat_

_UnknownEntity has added RiverSong to the chat_

**Doctor13:** SDFGHJKYUFJYDHSDBGZDFGHXJ

 **RiverSong: Doctor13** Hello, Sweetie

 **RyanSinclair:** I'm confused

 **GrahamO'Brien:** ^^

 **YasminKhan:** ^^

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **SJ:** You said that, MULTIPLE TIMES, on EVERY SINGLE CHAT that I have created or am part of

 **AlsoSJ** **:** JACK?! RIVER?!

 **SJ:** That was my second reaction

 **JackHarkness:** Hello 😉

 **Doctor13:** Don't start

 **SJ:** This is going to be a long day

 **AlsoSJ:** I know rite

_SpyMaster has joined the chat_

**BusDriverLad:** Who is 'River Song' anyway?

 **RiverSong:** I'm the Doctor's wife

 **OfficerBi:** lkgjhgvfcx

 **Don'tTouch:** ^^

 **BusDriverLad:** ^^

 **SpyMaster:** I'VE KNOWN THE DOCTOR LONGER THAN ALLLLL OF YOU!

 **SJ: SpyMaster** Nobody cares

 **AlsoSJ:** ^^

 **UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **SJ:** FGHTJDKJYHTGRFSZRDXGFC


	6. Chapter 6- Twelve's gang has joined the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve's team, among several others, get added to the increasingly chaotic groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see (runs away for another month)

Group chat: Prepare for trouble

_RiverSong and 1 other have joined the chat_

_RiverSong has changed their name to ActualPsycho_

_UnknownEntity has added SpaceBicon and 3 others to the chat_

**UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **MissingThem:** Who is returning? What is this chat? Who is everyone?

 **DiamondInTheRough:** *Sighs* Lets do this again. I'm SJ, I'm 16 yrs old and travel with the 15th Doctor, who is **DoctorTwink**

 **MissingThem:** But I'm SJ. BTW I'm 8 years old and travel with **BowTiesAreCool** , who is the '11th' Doctor

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** And now there are 3 of us. *Sighs* BTW I'm also SJ, I'm 13 yrs old and travel with **Custard_Creamz,** who is the 13th Doctor

 **ImmortalAndGay:** 3 SJ's? And 3 Doctors? I REALLY can't tell you what I'm thinking right now 😉 😉

 **DiamondInTheRough:** SHUT IT HARKNESS, WE'RE ALL UNDER THE AGE OF 18 FOR CHRIST'S SAKE

 **ImmortalAndGay:** The Doctors aren't 😉

 **FinallyGinger:** SHUT. UP. HARKNESS!

 **ActualPsycho:** There are more than 3 Doctors actually

 **ActualPsycho:** Believe me, I'm married to them

 **MissingThem:** JACK! RIVER!

 **BowTiesAreCool:** Why aren't the Ponds on this chat? I travel with them, so surely they must be on the chat!

**Missing Them:**

**ActualPsycho: BowTiesAreCool** Spoilers

 **Dazza:** I'll just continue with introductions. I'm Dexter and I travel with **FinallyGinger** who is the 14th Doctor

 **BowTiesAreCool:** YAY WE'RE GINGER!

 **FinallyGinger:** Yes. Now shut up so we can finish introductions.

 **Lucy4TheWin:** I'm Lucy, I travel with **Doctor14** and **Dazza**. As well as SJ, but that version isn't on this chat.

 **Hue:** I'm Hugo, I travel with **DoctorTwink** and **DiamondInTheRough.**

 **Custard_Creamz:** This is chapter 4 all over again! Also, I'm the 13th Doctor and **BusDriverLad, ShineBrightLikeADiamond, Don'tTouch** and **OfficerBi** are my Fam!

 **MissingThem:** What does fam mean?

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** Fam is short for family

 **MissingThem:** Amy and Rory were the Doctor's in-laws. They were more family the 'Fam'

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** Don't compare Fams past me

 **MissingThem:** Sorry, I miss them too much

 **ShineBrightLikeADiamond:** I know, I miss them too. But you need to be strong and don't let comparisons to them ruin good friendships.

 **Custard_Creamz:** ^^

 **Eyebrows:** ^^

 **DiamondInTheRough:** ^^

 **DoctorTwink:** ^^

 **FinallyGinger:** ^^

**ActualPsycho: ^^**

**MissingThem:** I'll try.

 **BDSpyM:** Lol sucks to be y'all

 **ScaryPoppins:** ^^

 **MissingThem:** I don't like those two

 **DiamondInTheRough:** Good. They're the Master.

 **MissingThem:** Who added THEM!?

 **UnknownEntity:** Me. She is returning

 **Nardy:** So much for introductions

 **SpaceBicon:** I'll introduce myself, considering I just joined this chat. I'm Clara Oswald, and **LadyMe** is my girlfriend, Ashildr AKA 'Me'

 **LadyMe:** Hello

 **MissingThem:** Why are you girlfriends with yourself?

 **LadyMe:** We're separate people. I just call myself Me.

 **MissingThem:** Oh, that makes sense

_SJ has created the chat 'Twelve's Team'_

_SJ has added AlsoSJ and 5 others to the chat_

_LadyMe has added ClaraOswald to the chat_

_UnknownEntity has joined the chat_

_UnknownEntity has added Missy and 1 other to the chat_

**UnknownEntity:** She is returning

 **SJ:** EVERY TIME

 **Missy:** Lol sucks to be you

 **SJ:** ;lhkugjhygtfrdseae\fszgdx

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, SJ is the most 'major' OC I've created. She's part Galifreyan (although she wasn't 'born' on Galifrey), and also part alien (although she was 'born' on Earth and looks human) and has traveled with the Doctor since she was seven (she can kind of 'choose' when to age, and decided to stay 7 up until the Ponds left). Specifically, it was the Tenth Doctor and Rose she met first, just before 'New Earth.' So, yeah. A lot of people on the chat know her. The oldest version of her on the chat is (currently) 16 years old, and sometimes has secret adventures without the Doctor using a stolen vortex manipulator. Yeah, it's very timey wimey.  
> TL;DR Just some exposition about one of my OCs, might make more sense if you read it.


End file.
